


It’s Almost Halloween

by rxinventlove



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Pumkin Carving, Pumpkins, Short & Sweet, it’s basically just halloween themed fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 22:19:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12198522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxinventlove/pseuds/rxinventlove
Summary: Brendon blackmails Ryan into carving pumpkins with him.





	It’s Almost Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> This was based of a Tumblr prompt (you can find it here [http://horrificmemes.tumblr.com/post/165763947566/autumnhalloween-sentence-starters](url) )

“If you don’t carve pumpkins with me this year, I’m breaking up with you”

That was definitely _not_ what Ryan wanted to hear when he finally found his boyfriend in the busy cafe.

“What did you just say?”

“You heard me, you’re going to carve pumpkins with me this year or I’m breaking up with you. Blackmail. Duh.”

Ryan had refused to do it with Brendon last year, claiming “it was too much work” and “what would we even do with them we’re living in a dorm”. Of course he couldn’t argue with that, and so no jack-o-lanterns.

But now that they lived in an apartment (albeit a tiny, rundown apartment) Ryan couldn’t argue. Nobody would see the pumpkins but the younger boy didn’t seem to care.

“Fine, but only if you don’t make a huge mess for me to clean up.” You probably could’ve seen Brendon’s grin from a mile away.

——

“I swear to god if you make a mess I’m going to choke you.” Ryan sighed as he hauled two pumpkins inside the apartment.

“Maybe I’m into that.” Brendon smirked as he skipped into the kitchen, “I’m a kinky boy you should know this by now.” Ryan blushed and shook his head at his boyfriend, although he couldn’t hide his tiny smile.

“Just keep walking asshole, keep this up and I’ll be carving you instead of the pumpkins.” The threats were all in good fun of course but Brendon still decided to make a scene, putting his hand over his heart with a faux-shocked gasp.

“How could you! I’m just a poor, innocent, helpless boy. You’re a tyrant!”

“Whatever you say.” Ryan laughed as he followed Brendon into the kitchen.

“You love me too much to hurt me anyway.”

“I do. Doesn’t change the fact that you’re an asshole.”

“You love my ass, admit it.”

“Never.”

Ryan pulled out the pumpkin carving kits they had bought earlier that day. “These don’t look like they’re going to do anything, hell, they don’t look like they could cut butter.”

Brendon grabbed one of the kits from Ryan’s hand, “Don’t be such a skeptic, I’m sure they’ll work I mean why would people buy them if they don’t work?”

“Maybe because people are stupid”

“Shut up and carve your pumpkin.”

Ryan pulled out a stack of newspaper to spread on the table (even though he had asked him not too, Brendon would still make a huge mess no doubt) and sat at the table next to his boyfriend. While Brendon immediately jumped into gutting out his pumpkin, Ryan just sat at the table, frozen, looking at the pumpkin like it was a puzzle.

“You ok babe?”

“Yeah, it’s just.... uh I’ve never carved a pumpkin before. I don’t know how.”

“Well you should’ve just said that, here I’ll teach you.”

And that, was how Ryan Ross learned how to carve a pumpkin. By the end of it pumpkin seeds were everywhere (Ryan was pretty sure he got some down his pants), three knives had been bent and their kitchen was an absolute disaster, but amazingly, they emerged with two mediocre jack-o-lanterns. Ryan had (tried to) carved a cat and Brendon had gone for a skull. The two boys stepped away from the mess to look at their work.

“Your cat kinda looks like a melted hamster” Brendon pointed out after a few minutes.

“Shut up, asshole.”

“Make me.”

“Not right now, we need to clean up this mess. Or I guess I need to clean up since you’re not going to do it. Also you need to shower.”

“So do you, I’m pretty sure there are pumpkin guts in your hair” The younger boy reached up to fluff Ryans hair but his hand was quickly swatted away.

“Ow, meanie.”

“Go shower, you smell.”

“How about you join me?”

“How about no.”

“Pleaseeee?”

“Only if you clean up your mess after”

“Deal!” Brendon shrieked as he dragged Ryan into their tiny bathroom, the older man helpless to do anything about it.

Brendon never ended up cleaning anything.


End file.
